The Begininng
by chana motou
Summary: ok this is my frist fic of my serise. Mokuba finds his old childhood friend after while nearly being killed by bullies. aot beter than my sum. please read!


I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
!-!-!-!-!-!-! Flashback!-!-!-!-!-!-!  
  
It was the first day at the orphanage for 5 year old Mokuba. He sat alone on the swings fro pretty much the whole day.  
  
"Dad ? Why did you leave us?" he whispered under his breath. He closed his eyes and tried to remember the good time before his parent had died.  
  
"Hey!!" a voice cried. Mokuba snapped back to reality, to see a small little girl standing in front of him. She was a bit shorted than him, and the same age, and the part he knew he would always remember is the white and black hair.  
  
The girl jumped onto the swing next to him.  
  
"Are you new?" she asked  
  
"Yeah....are you?" mokuba replied.  
  
"No. Me, my 2 brother's and sister have been here for months." The little girl told him.  
  
"Oh... I'm here with my big brother seto."  
  
"Oh... my biggest bro is Trent. Then my sis is Anna and my other brother is Zack.....I'm Chana...who are you?" Chana asked.  
  
"My name is Mokuba." Mokuba grinned.  
  
!-!-!-!-!-!-! End of flash back!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!  
  
Now in reality 12 year old Mokuba lifted his head of the desk in his room. He seemed to have this flashback more than he had expected to these past days. He really missed Chana.  
  
He reached into the drawer of his desk and pulled out a picture. It was him and Chana holding their hands up in the air showing the paint after a student teacher had come to the orphanage to practice on little kids. They had been creating folder when Mokuba and Chana had the idea to put their hands in paint and shack hands with everyone in the class.  
  
"Ah.... the good old days" Mokuba whispered to himself.  
  
Then he heard a loud knock on his door.  
  
"Mokuba!" his brother Seto cried. "I'm going to the store to pick up a few things for the computer...do you want to come with me?"  
  
Mokuba smiled "Sure nii-sama!!" he jumped off his chair and put the picture he was holding back in the drawer.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"You wait out here Mokuba. I'll only be a few minutes." Seto said as he walked into the store.  
  
Mokuba sat down on the step and looked across to the Game shop Yugi and his grandpa owned.  
  
But something was different. There was a truck in front of the store. Also, a girl sat on the side walk. She was holding a mirror on her lap. The thing that caught mokuba's eye was that the girl had black and white hair. He stared at her for a minute and was about to get up and talk to her when seto came out.  
  
"Come on Mokuba, time to go home." Seto said.  
  
Mokuba took one more look at the girl then left with Seto.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Nii-sama! I'm going out for a walk, I'll be back soon!" Mokuba called to his brother as he left the house.  
  
He planned to see if he could talk to the girl around the game shop so he walked near there.  
  
Mokuba was thrill to know that he might find his long lost friend but a part of him was terrified that what if it wasn't her? What if she had forgotten him? What if she didn't want to be his friend?  
  
He was about to turn the corner when someone pulled him into the alley way. Terrified mokuba tried to run but the man had too much grip on him. It turns out there were 3 guys with him. They threw him against the wall as he tripped over a garbage can. They were the high school kids that had picked on Mokuba every day.  
  
"Hey midget were ya goin"? One asked.  
  
"Hey!! Leave him alone!!" came a cry. Mokuba looked over and saw the black and white haired girl he has seen earlier!! "oh ya? What ya gonna do?" said the tall one with green hair. He lets a disgusting laugh out and spit everywhere. One guy there a punch at the girl, but she dodged it but he knocked her white mirror out of her hands.  
  
Now she looked really made. "Bastards! Your gonna pay!!" he threw a punch at the guys stomach and he ducked down and held his stomach as she pulled his shirt over his head. The two other guys had already taken off. (A/N: heheheh stole that from the Simpsons)  
  
Then she walked over to where mokuba was slumped against the wall.  
  
"You ok?" she asked  
  
"I'm fine" mokuba said.  
  
The girl looked at mokuba, then said "do I know you...God you look familiar."  
  
'is it..?' mokuba stammered in his mind.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked  
  
"Mokuba K-"he was cut off the girl, "Mokuba! Was your last name ever Tanazaki?  
  
'Oh God that was my last name before our stepfather adopted us....could it be...?' mokuba thought.  
  
"Yeah" he chocked out  
  
The girl's eyes widened. "Mokuba? Do were you every at an orphanage?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Do.....ahh.....do you remember me mokuba? It's me Chana." She said.  
  
"Chana! Omigod! I haven't seen you for such a long time!! What happened?" Mokuba cried. He was so happy!  
  
"Long story. Any way me and my brother Zack are living with the Motuo's now. My sis Anna is living down the street and Trent...well I haven't seen him since I left the orphanage. You?  
  
"I'm still with Seto." Mokuba said.  
  
"Lucky you." Ahe said.  
  
"CHAAANNNAAA!!" came a cry.  
  
"Oops. Go to go! See ya mokuba!! I'll look your up your number in the phone book...your last name is....?" Chana asked.  
  
"Kaiba" mokuba said before Chana ran off to the game shop.  
  
Yes I know...boring. But I have to get my fanfic series going somewhere. I'll write more about Chana and Mokuba later.  
  
R&R please!!! 


End file.
